


I Need Help:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e10 O 'oe A 'owau Nalo Ia Mea (You and Me; It is Hidden), Episode: s10e11 Ka I Ka 'ino No Ka 'ino (To Return Evil for Evil), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Post-Episode: s10e10 O 'oe A 'owau Nalo Ia Mea (You and Me; It is Hidden), Post-Episode: s10e11 Ka I Ka 'ino No Ka 'ino (To Return Evil for Evil), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sign Language, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam finds a way to tell Steve & Duke that he needs help, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri
Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711708





	I Need Help:

*Summary: Adam finds a way to tell Steve & Duke that he needs help, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!* 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Officer Adam Noshimuri had tears in his eyes, as he couldn’t tell his lover what is going on, when his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, yelled out to him. He turned around, & put a finger to his lips to quiet him. He made motions & sign language, that said, _“This place is probably bugged, Get Duke”_ , He looked at him sadly. Steve nodded, & the hunky brunette went to his task.

The Five-O Commander found the Sgt., He mouthed, _“HPD, NOW !”_ , They nodded, & went straight for Duke’s office. He shut the door, & the former criminal explained what was going on. The Elder Officer asked, “What do you want to do ?”, “Play the game, & then get them for murder, attempted murder, & kidnapping, But I need help”, Adam said with a grim expression.

“I don’t like this, But, I _will_ have **_HPD_** on standby, so you can have backup”, Duke said to them, & went to do his tasks. Steve turned to the handsome man in front of him, & said this to him, as they had a moment of being alone, since he came in to tell them.

“Promise to be careful, Babe ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked, & Adam kisses him sweetly on the lips. “I promise, I will”, He said with a smile. Then, They left HPD separately, now happy that they have a plan of action, & it will go off without a hitch. Then, Steve & Adam could be reunited as a couple, & have their future together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
